Back to Wiz Tech
by azulop
Summary: Alex, Max ,Justin and Mason go on their adventure of their lives when Alex gets Kidnapped by Juliet Justin doesn't know how to pick? BTW MY FIRST TIME ON FAN FICTION
1. Chapter 1

Alex: I'm coming I'm comin why are you such in a rush anyways

Teresa: Because going back to Wiz Tech is important

Jerry: Your mother is right it's time to meet other wizards

Justin: Wiz Tech HERE WE COME

Alex: Again how come Justin and Max have to come it can be a experience just for me

Jerry: Alex ( with a scowl) they're both coming ok get in the lair

Harper: Before you guys go I a going to miss you guys bye

Jerry: How are we going to change there rooms into a Man cave and a Woman Cave he whispered

Alex: Huh what

Teresa: Nothing nothing

Alex,Justin, Max: Bye Love you

Harper: So Mr. and Mrs. Russo you guys are going to turn their rooms into your own hangout I CALL Justin's

Jerry: Why?

Harper: his is the most cleanest and I am not getting Max's


	2. Meeting Freinds

Alex, Justin , Max go through the Portal

Alex: Wow they done something with the place it looks old

Justin: Because it is old

Alex: Whatever sassy

Headmaster Crumbs: Hello Alex, Justin and Max ( spit)

Max: Hey you got me back already

Headmaster Crumbs: Oh yeah I know

Alex: Headmaster Crumbs ( hugs him)

Justin: Hey Crumbs

Crumbs: Well the last time I seen you guys you were smaller

Justin: So who is going to be our dorm partners?

Crumbs: Justin you have Lila Davis Alex you have Mason Greyback and Max BOOM

Alex: MAX DON'T TOUCH THAT YOUR RUINING MY HAPPIENESS

Max: sorry

Crumbs: Max you have Patrick Davis

Alex: Mason love Mason she says faintly Mason

Alex: What's our room number

Crumbs: Alex 456, Justin 109 first level and Max 234

Alex: I'm gonna go see Mason EEEE

Alex's POV

Mason Alex squealed

My love ( runs to give hug)

I thought you got lost in Transylvania I said

Well some really nice wizards turned me back to a real person and sent me here

What about Juliet I asked

The wizards are still working on her Mason said

Justin's POV

Room 111 room 110 room 109 you must be Lila D-D- Justin stuttered

Davis Lila said

Yeah so what classes do you have I asked

Looks like I have all the ones you have Lila said

Cool I said

Max's POV

Put a little dirt over here a dirt over there I said

Whoa dude what the heck are you doing Patrick said

Making this room look better I said

It was better until you came Patrick said

We are going to share this room pineapple in a bathroom I said

Huh your weird Patrick said


	3. Alex is Kiddnapped

Between classes Mason and Alex were excited about their picnic , Justin and Lila get more and more into each other and Patrick and Max get weirder but start to become friends

Alex's POV

Ahh the weekend Mason we can finally have that picnic I said

Umm about that we can't do it long because today we have a full moon Mason said

I know it will be quick it's just lunch the sun sets at 6:00 I said

But Wiz Tech doesn't exactly know I am a werewolf Mason said

But I thought Wiz Tech had a place for werewolf's I said

Yes but it's the kennel Mason said

But Headmaster Crumbs is nice I bet you can reason with him I said

Maybe tomorrow I'll talk to him Mason said

Justin's POV

Oh Lila your so cute I said happily

No your cute Lila said

Man Alex and Mason now me and you it's a miracle we should go on a double date I said

I never got to talk to your sister she seems nice though Lila said

HA HAHAHAHA oh you were serious I said

Yeah she looks very lets go to their dorm and ask them about the double date Lila said

456 here it is I said

Justin what are you doing here , and who is that Alex said

We were wondering if you wanted to go on a double date, and she is Lila I said

I- Juliet Alex said in amazement

Juliet how I said

I am not here for you I'm here for Alex Juliet said

Huh get your hands of me Juliet Alex said

Juliet what are you doing Justin

Juliet I will bite you if I have to let here go Mason said

Shut-up Mason it will only kill me if your in wolf from so for now bye-bye, then she took of with Alex ( Juliet said that)

HEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLPP Alex screamed

Alex! Mason yelled

Who was that an why she take your sister Justin WHY DID SHE TAKE YOUR SISTER is she coming back ANSWER ME JUSTIN Lila yelled

I don't know Juliet never acted like that Alex and Juliet were best friends she never acted like that before , I have to call home Justin said

Meanwhile at home

WOOOOOO MR AND MRS RUSSO YOU KNOW HOW TO THROW A PARTYY Harper said.

Ring Ring RING

Hello Harper said

Umm Harper it's Justin AND MASON

What happened Harper asked

Juliet Justin started

Uggg not this girl again Harper said

Listen Juliet took Alex Justin said

What Mrs. Russo the phone is waiting for you Harper said

Hello Teresa said

Mom Juliet took Alex and were having a search party Justin said

Jerry come here Juliet-Juliet took Alex Teresa said

What we have to go to Wiz Tech Jerry said

But we can't go trough the Portal because we have to be Wizards Teresa said

Where are we going to a Wizard Jerry said


	4. Uhh What diease

Juliet's POV

Alex I am so glad I found you I said

Juliet what do want from me Alex questioned

What I want from you is your soul I need to drain you I said

Drain me DRAIN ME I 'm zapping out of here you a insane monkey she said

Where is my wand she whispered

In my labortory room 4 I said

Well can you give it to me Alex asked

Umm yeah but before I give to you are living here for life I can't let you be ou there you a hazard to every magical creature I'm surprised Mason hasent even noticed your diesase I said

She stood up What diease? She said

Not a good of a drawer on a pc

Alex's POV

Juliet was officaly crazy and I was here victim


	5. I want it Back Witch

**Sorry chapter 4 had some problems but this one will be better **

**Chapter 5**

**Justin's POV**

**Me: I am freaking out Alex been gone for 2 days Where is she!**

**Lila: well the search party was a bust**

**Max: Man this sucks when is mom coming I miss Alex so much she helped pull pranks on you**

**Me: I hope they know the portal got fixed**

**Mason: Why would Juliet want Alex?**

**Me: I am going to call Mom**

**Teresa:Hello?**

**Me: Guys go through the portal we couldn't find Alex**

**Teresa: Don't Worry we're on our way your dad won't stop packing sandwiches**

**Me: Ok we will wait hurry up!**

**ALEX'S POV**

**I sat there on a cold floor in a moist wet cave while Juliet took samples of my spit I would've said no but she offered my wand back which was weird but I went along**

**Me: So what's my "disease?" **

**Juliet: Why would I tell you?**

**Me: Can you at least tell me why you gave me my wand?**

**Juliet: Yeah, cause you can't use your wand it's a magic free place your think I'm stupid I was tired of you whining about your wand I gave it to you**

**I glared at her what a witch I couldn't this anymore curiosity was filling my body I wanted to get out of this place **

**Me: I am bored! **

**Juliet grabbed a remote then "Super Bass stared playing"**

**I couldn't help it but I wanted to get up and start a flash mob but that would make feel stupid and again I was in a cave**

**She sat down next to me and said "You are powerful in fact to much and once you win the wizard competition if you think about killing wanting something it will happen that's your disease so I am not gonna let you out until you die your not gonna take my mason away so what I am gonna do is drain your power take it away turn in to you then I will leave you here to rot and die**

**I looked at her then next thing I know she has this weird thing then black out **


	6. I'm Back :D

**SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPLOADED IN AWHILE I WILL START WRITING CHAPTERS AGAIN.**


End file.
